Swing Life Away
by Bananapenguin
Summary: Bella is moving to Forks to live with her mother's best friend Elizabeth and her son Edward. One memory haunts Bella's mind, will she be able to learn to live and love again? Can Edward teach her when he has never loved anyone himself? DISCONTINUED
1. Hysterics and Reminiscenses

Just so every one knows, in this story Bella and Edward are both HUMAN! It might change but right now that is the way it is.

Ok thanks, and enjoy. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hysterics and Reminiscences

Bella's Point of view:

I stared blankly out the windshield in to the blackest of black nights. The headlights shone just enough to see about 10 feet in front of the car. Elizabeth drove silently beside me, every couple of minutes I would catch her looking at me with worried eyes. I wrapped my arms around my waist hoping to stop the aching that threatened to make me writhe in pain. Not in the physical sense of pain. No, I was not that fortunate. My pain was the only kind I knew, it was all in my head. I tried to just focus on the black of the night, but the thick layer of white fog clouded my concentration, like it clouded the air. Memories started to overpower the darkness that I saw behind my closed eyelids, quick flashes of my life before the fateful events of September eighteenth, my birthday.

I saw several things in my mind. First, I saw my first day of school, Charlie, my father, and Renee, my mother, had walked me to the bus stop. I climbed on the large yellow tub of metal after kissing them both goodbye on the cheek. My five-year-old self looked out the window to see my smiling, loving parents beaming at me. The next flash was of the day my mother gave me a collection of Jane Austin's writings. That book was tucked tightly into my bag, worn and battered from the many times I had read it. A few more memories flashed through my head before the only thing I didn't want to see appeared vividly, as though it was happening all over again.

On my birthday I had woken up to my parents grinning madly at me not inches from my head. My mothers blue eyes, and my fathers brown, burned holes into my body. I had quietly groaned and pulled my self out of bed. I had only just stepped away when my father shoved two wrapped gifts into my hands. I opened them to find that my parents had gotten me a camera, and scrapbook. Once they were satisfied that I liked the gift, they told me to get dressed, they were taking my out for breakfast on my birthday. The conversation had gone something like this:

"Bella, we are taking you out! Since I _know_ you want pancakes, and neither of us can cook, we are going to take you to a fancy overpriced breakfast place. Got it?" Charlie had said. I smiled and nodded.

"Well then, get dressed! We can go out with you looking like that now can we?" Renee said as she smiled and winked, pulling Charlie out the door. They had, in fact, taken me to an expensive breakfast place. It had been amazing; my first three hours of being a 17-year-old had been absolutely perfect. On our way home, we had decided to walk instead of taking the bus. My parents walked on either side of me, our arms linked together. It all happened so fast then. We turned down and ally way to take a sort cut and heard a gun shot. My parents covered me with their bodies. I saw a man appear and fire two more shots. I was petrified I couldn't move. Then the smell hit me, and the overwhelming nausea. I realized there was blood spattered on the white button down shirt. I heard the sirens and whoever had shot my parents had run. I sank down to my knees and looked at my parents dying bodies.

"Bella," my mom and dad said, "we love you, happy…" Needless to say, they didn't, nor would they ever, finish wishing me a happy birthday.

I tried to control the tears fighting to break out of my squeezed shuteyes but they escaped nonetheless. Then the sobs started, I began to shake and cry very hard. I opened my eyes to find that I was in a strange room. I must have fallen asleep in the car and some one carried me inside. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest and turned to my side letting the sobs come out of my mouth.

Since my parents were, gone, I was sent to live with my mom's best friend, Elizabeth and her son Edward. Elizabeth and Edward lived in a very small town called Forks, Washington, where it always rained. I suppose that fit my situation though. My parent's funeral had been small. Both sets of my grandparents were dead, and I didn't really have any friends. Elizabeth came down and it was only she and I at the funeral. Elizabeth Was a kind woman with green eyes that a little brown coming out of the iris; she had bronze colored hair, and had been my mother's best friend since they were very young. I had only met Elizabeth a few times before and all in fleeting moments because when ever she and Renee would visit each other, well, trust me you wanted to stay out of their way. After the funeral I packed up all my belongings and boarded a plane from my sunny home in Phoenix.

I was still crying very hard about an hour later. I didn't realize how loud I was being. I knew it was late but I couldn't seem to stop or even quiet my hysterical cries. I was shaking with freight and remorse remembering the moment that my life changed forever, the moment where I lost my family and best friends all in one day. I guess I was so hysterical that I did not notice some one come in to the room. They pull me into a sitting position and hugged me. At first, I thought it was Elizabeth but my hands were pressed against a somewhat muscular chest. I realized that this boy whom I had never met, had heard my cries and come to comfort me. I let the sobs come out more frequently and with more volume. I let his presence surround me and make me feel warm for the first time in 4 days.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please, please, please, review. This is my first fan fiction. I want to get it write. Also, if some one could please explain what OOC means I would GREATLY appreciate it. I am a little slow, so I might ask some more questions about what those things mean!

Again, please review and be brutally honest if you have too. Tell me whether or not I should keep going with this, or just stay out of writing anything on the Twilight subject all together because I ruin it! -- I certainly hope that it isn't that last one.


	2. Big Hugs and Big Hearts

A/N: Hey, So here is the second chapter. You guys seemed to like it so I tried to make this one a bit longer. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter aswell. I should be updateing soon enough and keeping on a regular schedual, that is if i don't get destracted. well Enjoy! R&R please!

* * *

Chapter 2: Big Hugs and Big Hearts

Edward's Point of View

When I had seen Isabella Swan for the first time in person, my heart almost broke. She was sleeping in my mother's car, curled in a ball, with tears rolling down her face, even though she was unconscious. Usually when people sleep they look peaceful, but Isabella looked as if she was in pain. I imagined that she was, in light of both of her parents being killed right in front of her.

My mother didn't want to wake her and neither did I, so I carried her into the guest room that was right next to mine. Then I helped my mother bring her things in quietly. Every time I looked at her face I just wanted to hold her and make it better.

When I had found out about Isabella coming to live with us I was confused. My mother forgot to mention the reason why right away. After she told me I felt a wave of grief for her and my mother.

Now that grief that I had felt was so intensified. Though it wasn't because Isabella had lost her parents, it was because she was hurting so much. For and hour I listened to her whimper in her sleep. When the cries became louder I realized that she was awake. She was crying hysterically and all I wanted to do was to make her feel better.

When I walked into Isabella's room she did not notice me. I walked over to the bed where she was curled in a ball crying so hard. My heart squeezed tightly as I watched her in pain. I quickly pulled her into a sitting position and hugged her to my chest.

She seemed surprised at first, but then she went limp in my arms. My arms encircled her tightly holding her to me trying to ease her pain. She buried her face in my chest, muffling her cries.

I stroked her hair and back trying to comfort her. I did not know what she had witnessed. All I knew is that her parents were murdered in front of her.

I couldn't imagine the pain that followed that sight, and I couldn't bear watching this girl, whom I had never seen before, in that pain. I knew all I could do was be there to hug her and to help her, and I promised my self that in that moment, I would always be right where she needed me, when ever she needed me.

Bella's point of view

I sobbed into his chest, the ever-flowing tears starting to run slower. Once I was almost calmed down, I looked up at his eyes. They were an amazing color green and I got lost in them. I was still pressed tight against his chest; his arms firm but so gentle. I started to speak but I ended up croaking out the words,

"I'm sorry." I told him. He looked down at me clearly puzzled.

"Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything." He told me.

"I didn't finish, I wanted to say 'I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name.'" I said. He looked surprised.

"Edward, my name is Edward. But you don't have to worry about that Isabella," he said comfortingly.

"Bella," I said throatily, "please call me Bella."

"Bella, alright then." He said.

"How long have I been crying? How long have you been here?" I asked him,

"You were crying for quite a while, I have been her for about an hour." He said. I cringed and blushed from embarrassment. I had hardly ever talked to boys, much less cry in front of them. I slowly pulled out of his comforting grasp although, I felt safe there. I wrapped my arms around my legs pulling them up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees so that I could look at him.

He was sitting on the bed, legs off the side, he looked somewhat disappointed when I pulled away but then his eyes grew curious. Then I really looked at him. He was a beautiful boy.

He had bronze colored hair slightly askew in different areas his green eyes were bright with worry for me. He was a little muscular, nothing special and he wore a tan t-shirt and sweat shorts. If I wasn't so sad, I would have been nervous.

"Hey, I just want you to know, I don't expect you to talk to me about anything, but I am here if you want to. I will always be here to help you." He said looking into my eyes. I nodded and a few tears trickled down my cheek. He put an arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Thank you. Do you think we could talk about other stuff now? " I asked him.

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?" He asked me.

"Well, what do you like to do?" I asked him. He smiled and replied,

"I love to play the piano, and I love to read. I enjoy watching people too, trying to figure out their minds. What about you?"

"I like to read, I like music, and I love to learn. I didn't really have any friends in Phoenix so this is all very new to me." I told him.

"What is your favorite book?" he asked me.

"I have a collection of some of Jane Austin's writing and I love _Wuthering Heights_." I said it was probably the only words that I had put feeling behind in days.

"Ah, What is your favorite color?" he asked me.

"It changes from day to day," I said.

"Alright then what is your favorite color today?" he asked. Without really think it I said,

"Green." I realized I had said it because I was thinking about how amazing his eyes were.

The questions went like that for a little while until I felt tired enough to sleep. Edward gave me one last hug, and walked out the door. I could tell he would be a good friend. Maybe I could feel alive. Even thought it had only been a few days, it already felt like a lifetime. I looked at the clock, it said 3 A.M. I had 4 hours before I had to get up and go to school. But I still couldn't sleep.

I crept to Edwards door and opened it. I walked over to his bed. He sat up quickly and asked what was wrong. I decided I would tell him what happened to my parents. I needed to share it with some one, and he seemed like a very good person to do that with.

When I was finished Edward sat wide-eyed staring at me. Then, he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Bella…" he said. After that I easily fell asleep. My dreams were haunted and I had a very bad feeling that they always would be.


	3. Just Friends

A/N: Okay, so here is Chapter 3. Thanks to all those people who reviewed. I am so glad that you like my story! well, enjoy!

-Wanting Edward

Disclaimer: unfortunatly, as much as I would like to claim them as my own, Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 3: Just Friends

Bella's point of view.

When I woke up my face was tear stained and my eyes felt sore from crying. However, I knew that I had to wake up because it was my first day at Forks High School. I put on jeans and a plain brown long-sleeved t-shirt after I had showered. When I walked down the stairs Edward was sitting at the counter and Elizabeth was making eggs.

Edward and I had decided not to tell his mother about us talking last night. Edward was the only person in the planet who wasn't a murder or police officer that knew what I saw. I intended to keep it that way. I wasn't sure whom I could trust with this information.

I had also learned that Edward and Elizabeth did not tell anyone why I was moving to forks. They only told people that I was. I was grateful for that. I did not like to have people's pity. Elizabeth had made sure that I was in every class with Edward so I did not have to be as nervous.

Edward and I agreed that if anyone asked about my parents, he would tell them that they were no longer able to care for me. I was still very sad but I hid it away. I sat down at the counter next to Edward.

"Isabella, this is my son, Edward." She introduced me. Although I had already met Edward, and learned a lot about him, she did not know that.

"Please, call me Bella, good to meet you Edward." I said with as much emotion as I could dig up. I was glad to have at least one person know the truth. Edward seemed like the perfect person. I did not know if he felt it but I could feel something, a connection, between us.

I was afraid though, I thought of the possibilities if I let my self believe something that may not be true. One, it may not be true, I could just be being delusional and then I would look like a fool. Two, what if I let myself feel and fall, and he returns it, and what if something happens to him, just like my parents. Finally, third, what if I let my self feel, and I forget about my parents. I forget about what happens and I forget to remember them every day. I could not let that happen. So, I decided to take it day by day.

After we finished eating breakfast, Edward kissed his mother goodbye and led me to a silver Volvo. I got in and pulled my bag onto my lap, wrapping my arms around it.

"So, are you nervous?" he asked me. I looked over at him and nodded. I was extremely nervous. The one thing that kept me from puking was the fact that I didn't want to ruin his clean car. He turned on the radio and a classical song started playing. I remembered that it was on of my mother's favorites. She would play in again and again as she would cook, well _try_ to cook. Tears started running down my face with out me noticing.

I was just staring at the radio silently crying. Edward looked up to see me crying and then noticed that I was looking at the radio and he quickly shut it off.

"Thank you." I said he nodded and smiled at me. When we arrived we just sat there for a few moments. Then Edward took my hand and squeezed it. Edward and Elizabeth hadn't told anyone why I was coming, only that I was. I was very grateful for that. I slowly got out of the car and met Edward in front. He smiled at me and I tried to return it but however, I failed.

"I'm sorry I don't have many friends to introduce you to. I like to keep pretty much to my self aside from my 4 best friends. Well, one I just tolerate because she is dating another one and is almost like a sister. But you will meet all of them at lunch." He said. I nodded and kept my head looking strait forward. The morning classes went by, I was bored with most of the material because I had already learned most of it from… them.

When lunch came around Edward lead me to a table in the corner of the room. I could feel people's eyes on me with Edward's hand on the small of my back guiding me. When we came to a stop in front of the table I was met with four sets curious eyes.

"Bella, This is Alice," he started and pointed to a very tiny girl who had black hair, that was strait and about to her chin and she had blue eyes. (A/N I don't know what color Alice's eyes actually were but I couldn't figure it out so I just put that.) "Jasper," and he pointed to a honey-hair colored boy with blue eyes. "Emmett," he pointed towards a very large boy, not large in the fat sense but large as in he was extremely muscular, with brown curly hair and brown eyes. "And this is Rosalie." He finished pointing towards an unfairly beautiful girl who also had honey-blonde hair and blue eyes. "Every one, this is Bella." I blushed and looked down at the tray of food that I was holding. I sat next to Emmett and across from Edward. Alice smiled kindly at me and I smiled but it did not touch my eyes. I knew, but I couldn't help it.

"So how do you like Forks so far Bella?" Emmett asked me. I smiled shyly and said,

"It's wet," he laughed.

"You're living with Edward right?" Alice asked, I nodded. "What's that like?" she said.

"I don't know it has only been one night." She smiled and nodded. I knew I was going to like her. They were all very nice and friendly. I had almost laughed at something Emmett said.

I think Edward saw that I was going to be sad for a very long time because under the table, he took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at him weakly and continued to listen to the conversation.

Edward and I had Biology next and the teacher was giving information that I already knew so I just looked out the window for most of the class.

I did notice one boy in particular staring at me. He had spikes in his blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to be watching my ever move. He wasn't bad looking; I just had a bad feeling about him. I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze and Edward noticed. He looked over at me puzzled. Then he looked up and his eyes narrowed. I could only assume that he had seen Mike looking at me. I just ignored his obvious eyes.

When we went to gym, we had to part in to separate locker rooms. Edward seemed a little anxious about leaving me but I assured him that I would be fine. When I got into the locker room, girls bombarded me with questions.

"Oh my god, you must be Isabella Swan. I am Jessica. So are you and Edward Mason dating? Are you living with him? Does he look good with his shirt off?" A girl with brown hair and a high pitched irritating voice. I just looked at her for a minute and then sighed and answered her questions and everyone stopped to listen.

"No, we are just friends, yes I am living with his family, and I really don't know. And please, call me Bella" I told them. Then I realized that I didn't have gym clothes to change into so I just walked out the other side of the door and told the teacher that I was new and that I did not have anything to change in to. He told me to sit on the bleachers and watch so I could learn what do for the next class. I just sat down and waited for the class to be over. Mostly I watched Edward. He was very graceful for a teenage boy.

When class was over I walked strait out of locker room and started to walk towards the parking lot. When and arm shot out in front of me his hand against the wall. Making it so I couldn't get out. I lust looked at the face of my imprisoner (A/N: not sure if that is an actual word). Mike Newton. He let his body move in front of mine.

"Hey baby, want to get some exercise tonight." He said looking at his friends and then cracking up. "You know we could get out of he and find a nice quiet little place to get to know each other, if you know what I mean." He said raising his eyebrows.

"No. Never. Never _ever, _not with_ you_!" I said surprising my self. He looked as though it took a serious bit out of his ego. I was glad.

"Bitch," he pulled his fist back and I realized he was going to punch me. I just stood, waiting watching his eyes get angrier then I prepared my self for the hurt. But it never came. I opened my eyes and there was Edward standing next to me his hand pushing Mike's fist back.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Newton." Edward said angrily.

"I though you said you were just friends, what do you care who I hit on?" He asked Edward.

"Well, since she is my friend, I do intend to look out for her, and I also do believe that you weren't going to hit on her, you were just going to hit her, and that is just unacceptable. Bella didn't deserve it so I suggest you back the hell of and leaver her alone." He growled. Mike just glared at him and turned away looking defeated.

I sighed. "Thank you." and then I wrapped my arms around him needing a hug so bad that it hurt.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? originally i was going to stop it right before mike almost hit her, but i am nice that way and kept going. I dont know when I will write again. probably in the next 2 days. any how stay tuned!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! edward will give you a hug in your dreams ;) 


	4. Fun With Feelings

Hiya folks! Well, I just HAD to do the last part of chapter 3 in Edwards perspective you will see why! Well, here is chapter 4. Thanks to all of those people who reviewed!! I am glad to have your feedback. For those of you who asked, I am not sure if any one will be a vampire. Also, for those of you who were asking me if Bella and Edward are going to get together, my answer is yes. Also, I am planing to have Bella get along with Rosalie.Mostly because I can't think of a good reason for her to not like her. Any way, I hope you like! Review please!

Disclaimer:I sadly do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse

p.s. I hope all of you who reviewed got your hugs from Edward.

P.P.S. I JUST REALIZED WHAT P.S. STOOD FOR! post signature. Ha ha. I believe I told you that I was slow, didn't I?

- Wanting Edward always

* * *

Chapter 4: Fun with Feelings

Edward's Point of view:

I knew that Mike Newton would want to have Bella as his little 'pet' as he liked to call his girls. I also knew that I would never let that happen. I though about Bella following him around just like any of the other girls and it made me so mad I almost got up and hit him right in the middle of gym.

I controlled my self though. I tried not to think about how it wasn't just brotherly protection that I wanted for Bella. When I thought of her with Newton my heart squeezed like when I saw her in pain.

I wanted her to be more than a friend. I wanted her and it seemed impossible because of the short time I had known her. But something about the way she felt when she was in my arms the night before made me believe it to be true.

But then again, how could I be sure she felt the same way. She just lost both of her parents she probably doesn't want to think about that stuff. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the coach telling us to go and change.

"Hey, Mason! I have a question." Mike asked me already dressed. I looked at him indicating for him to go on. "Are you and that Bella chick dating?" he asked. My face went pale for a moment and then I regained my attention.

"No, we are just friends." I said. Then he was out the door. I was nervous about what he was going to do. He would probably ask Bella out. I really hoped that she said no. I quickly got dressed and walked out of the locker door to see Mike looking at Bella shocked.

Then his expression turned angry. I saw him say one more word and pull his fist back. I was furious I ran as fast as I could and grabbed Mike's fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Newton." I said angrily.

"I though you said you were just friends, what do you care who I hit on?" He asked me.

"Well, since she is my friend, I do intend to look out for her, and I also do believe that you weren't going to hit on her, you were just going to hit her, and that is just unacceptable. Bella didn't deserve it so I suggest you back the hell of and leaver her alone." I growled. Mike just glared at me and turned away looking defeated.

Bella sighed._ What a beautiful sound_ I thought. "Thank you." She said, and then she wrapped her arms around me. In return I wrapped my arms around her and lay my head on her hair letting her tears soak my shirt.

Bella's point of view:

After I had calmed down, Edward took me home. We did our homework together and when I went to bed I knew that I would cry.

Just as the night before, right when the sobs became audible, Edward came into my room and held me until I could talk and we would talk about everything. I felt myself getting more and more attracted to him. Every night we talked, because every night I cried.

After about a moth the pain lessened. It was not gone, but it was not so strongly present. Edward still came in and held me when his mother when to sleep. We became very close. Edward would always be there to catch me when I fell, quite literally actually. I was probably one of the clumsiest beings you could ever meet. At school if a boy ever tried something Edward would be right there.

Once Mike Newton brought his 'followers'—his little group of guy friends— and they walked up to me during lunch outside while I was waiting for Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. I became very nervous. I looked down and intertwined my hands.

"So, Bella, what have you been up to?" Mike said as he put his hand on my leg. I stared at his hand for a moment and then tried to pull it off. He tightened his grip and it hurt. I let out a whimper.

"You're hurting me." I said in a quiet voice. They all laughed as he squeezed tighter. I let out a small cry of pain. Then I saw Emmett come out of the door holding a tray of food. He had a big smile till he saw what all the boys were laughing at. He trudged over angrily.

Emmett had become a big brother, as did Jasper—he just wasn't as protective—while, Alice and Rosalie had become sisters to me. I managed to tell them that my parents had been killed, but I could not tell them that I saw it. It was too painful to talk about it.

As soon as Emmett reached the table Edward had come out of the doors with Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie behind him. They saw Emmett's angry expression and then saw they group of boys around Mike Newton, and me with his hand on my leg still. I looked into Edward's eyes and I saw the anger in them.

All of the sudden, Mike wasn't there any more. I realized that Emmett hand grabbed him by the shirt color and shoved him to the ground. I sighed in relief.

"Remember _Newton_," Edward spat his name in disgust, "if you mess with Bella, you are messing with all of us." Mike had fear in his eyes and I smiled at it. Serves him right! Then I started to laugh. Which surprised me because I hadn't laughed since my parents were killed. But I realized that this 17-year-old boy basically quivering in fear was funny.

I just laughed and laughed. I had forgotten how it felt to laugh. I felt pure joy, not just the fake smile that I put on for Elizabeth and basically anyone accept my friends. I was trembling with laughter.

Finally, when my hysterics subsided, I looked up to see Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie staring at me questionably. Then I looked at Edward, my savior, He was grinning at me. He knew what it meant that I had laughed.

He knew that now, I would be doing it more often. He was just staring into my eyes, it looked as if he was trying to portray some sort of message. I couldn't figure it out but I knew at that moment, that all my questionable feelings for Edward weren't so questionable anymore.

That night when we arrived home it was late because we had gone to Alice's house for dinner. There was a note on the refrigerator that said:

_I'm staying over at Carl's house he is not feeling will. Behave; I should be back by tomorrow afternoon._

_Love,_

_Mom/ Elizabeth_

Elizabeth was a go-to-your-house caretaker. Carl was one of her patients. Edward and I went to the living room and sat on the couch. He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned in to him. As usual he smelled wonderful, and we just sat there quietly.

I was thinking deeply about weather or not I would tell Edward about my feelings for him. _That might make things different if he doesn't feel the same way. Think about it, what if he rejects you? You can't do this anymore._ The pessimistic side of my brain said.

**This could be wonderful! You could be happy again. You would never forget about mom and dad, but you could have happiness like they wished you too. If you don't tell him you could seriously regret it.** The optimistic side argued. I wanted them both to shut up so badly so I acted on impulse. I slowly pulled away from Edward and turned to look at him.

"Edward… I … I think I have…" I looked down scared.

"Yes, you think you have what?" he asked confused. I took a deep breath kept my eyes on my hands and blurted it out.

"I think I might be in love with you!" I couldn't look at him I knew I was blushing. Since he didn't say anything I assumed that he didn't feel the same.

"I understand if you don—" I was cut of by his lips. I was surprised but soon wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist bringing me closer to him. Reluctantly, he broke away and I gasped for air. I looked at him my brown eyes wild.

"Bella, I am unconditionally positive that I am in love with you too." He said his eyes smiling into mine. I wrapped my arms around him and he laughed lightly.

"I love you. You are all I love now. My only." I told him into his ear. He pulled me tighter and I rested my head on his chest.

After sitting for a long while like that, I whispered,

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Can we kiss again?" I asked him. He chucked softly and lifted my head up to his. I reached the small distance to his lips and crushed mine to his. We shifted so I was sitting across his lap. He planted small kisses down my jawbone and I sighed. Then I pulled his lips back to mine. We kissed for a while afterwards.

Then we walked upstairs to his room and I fell asleep with his arms around me. Love was the most wonderful feeling anyone could ever experience. It was so much better than laughing.

* * *

How do you like them apples, eh? hehe. I loved that part. So cute! any how, let me know what you think and this time if you review, Edward will give you a KISS on the cheek in your dreams! so Clicky that littly buttony and write something honest! 


	5. Hand In Hand

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own the wonderful characters or books that Stephanie Meyer created.

A/N: Sorry it took a little longer than I had hoped. I had writers block, then the power went off last night when I had hoped to finish it. so here is is late, but done! I hope you like it. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Hand in hand

I woke up in Edward's arms. My head was resting on his chest while his arms were wrapped around me. I sighed happily remembering the night before. It had been a good night. I tried to untangle my self from Edward's arms and looked up towards the door. I froze. Woops. Edward and I had slept a lot longer than we intended to.

Elizabeth was staring at us with wide eyes. I jabbed Edward in the ribs and he groaned and pulled me closer to him. _Oh, god._ I thought.

"Edward, wake up!" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just open your eyes." He sighed and his eyes fluttered open and as he registered that his mother was standing gawking at us, they filled with horror. He quickly scrambled out of the bed.

"Edward," Elizabeth growled. "My room, now!" He nodded and after she turned her back and walked out the door he walked backwards mouthing, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I heard a door slam and I quickly moved from Edward's room to my own. I tried not to hyperventilate as I listened to the yelling that was going on across the hall.

Edward's point of view:

"What are you thinking Edward? She is in a delicate state and you are taking advantage. Please, tell me you haven't done anything…bad." mom screamed.

"Mom, I think I am in love with her! I know she is in delicate state, I have been with, her when she cries her self to sleep every night." I said only to receive a horrified look on my mothers face.

Woops. Wasn't supposed to tell her that. "Of course we haven't done anything mother. Who do you think I am?" I was a bit offended that she thought I was taking advantage of Bella. Especially in that way, she knows that I would never do that to her.

"You think you're in love with her? Edward, how could you possibly be in love with her you have only known each other for a month!" she said.

"We told each other everything at night. You know, I am the only one that she told about what actually happened to her parents? We trust each other, and last night she told me that she thought she was in love with me. I told her the same back. I had my first kiss and it was absolutely perfect. Then we got tired, came up stairs and fell asleep. I swear that is all." I told her.

"Okay, you guys can date. But, no more sneaking into her room at night, and you can't sleep in the same bed, none of that. Got it? You can be like any other normal couple, except you will live in the same house." She looked at me and I nodded and grinned. "Go on. I swear Edward if you hurt her, you will be the one moving out, not her." She said as I walked out the door.

Bella's Point of view:

As I listened to Elizabeth scream at Edward, I tried to think about my nightmare from the night before. It was not the same as others that I had. In this dream I was walking with my parents again just like that day. Then the man came out and my parents moved in front of it, but something else stopped it. Edward. He came out of nowhere, facing us. And the man fired the shots, and then left as Edward fell to the ground. I ran forward and knelt by his side. Then the second that I tried to touch him he disappeared.

Then we were walking along a hallway, and something separated us. All of the sudden, I couldn't hold his hand anymore. We were slowly being pulled away from each other. We kept reaching towards each other but I couldn't will my legs to move. Then I woke up. I wondered what it meant. Did it mean that something was going to happen to us? Was something going to pull us apart? A knock on the door pulled me out of my paranoid state.

"Come in." I said. Edward walked into my room and sat down next to me on my bed.

"So, everything is fine. My mom said that we could date. So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to first beach down in La Push." He said.

"Yeah, that would be great!" I said. He smiled at me and I smiled back giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Considering that it is 12:30 we should probably get going." He said.

"Okay, just give me a minute to change, you probably need one too." I said, he nodded and walked out the door.

I changed into jeans and a light blue colored t-shirt, and a brighter blue sweater over it. Then I walked out my door where Edward was waiting. We made our way to La Push talking about different things. He asked me if I had slept well, I knew what he meant. Really, he was asking if I had any nightmares. I told him, I liked the sleeping arrangements, just not what happened after I went to sleep. He nodded and took my hand intertwining his fingers with mine.

When we got to the beach we walked hand in hand a long the water. We talked about school, and how I dreaded Alice dragging me shopping. I hadn't managed to make any friends outside of Edward's little circle.

I didn't mind, it meant not having to tell people about my parents. As far as most of the schools population knew, I just didn't live with my parents. I was enjoying the momentary silence leaning into Edward with his hand around my waist when I hear my name called.

"Bella?" A booming voice yelled. I turned to where the sound was coming from. It was a tall boy who looked about my age, had dark skin and dark long hair. Once he came closer, I realized that it was Jacob Black.

My father, it hurt to think his name, would go fishing with Billy Black, Jacob's dad, whenever my mother came down to visit Elizabeth. I stayed with my father the whole time and that is why I never met Edward. I did become very good friends with Jacob. Although I hadn't seen him in two years I recognized him immediately.

"Jake?" I said and ran up to him. He gave me a large hug.

"Bella, I am so sorry about your parents. We heard that they had died about a month ago and we tried to reach you but you had already moved. We didn't know that it was to Forks! Any way, I was just thinking about you. Dad and I were watching T.V. when the news came on and it told the story of what happened. Oh, Bella, it must have been awful." Jacob said when I pulled away from him.

I was suddenly terrified. My story, the one that I had worked so hard to hide from people, was on the news. Every kid in forks high was going to know, not only that my parents were murdered, but also that they were murdered right in front of me. I went rigid and then fell sitting into the sand.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong are you okay?" I heard Edward say as he sat down and wrapped his arms around me. I looked into his worried green eyes, and his features became blurred as the pool of tears flooded my brown ones. Edward pulled me into his lap. Rocking me back and forth. I buried my head in his shoulder crying.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Jacob asked worried.

"No, you didn't do anything. It's just, she hadn't told any one besides me and our other four friends that her parents were dead, and she hadn't told anyone else how it happened. I think it is going to be very hard to walk through school on Monday for her." Edward explained.

It took me a while to calm down. Edward kept patting my back and rocking me back and forth. Jacob sat down next to us and waited for me to calm down. When I finally was able to stop sobbing it was just tears running down my face, I picked up my head. Edward looked into my eyes and kissed my cheek. I pushed my self off of his lap but his arm was still around my waist. Jacob was still there waiting.

"I'm sorry Jake, you didn't have to wait here." I said.

"I know, but I wanted to see how you were. You know, besides this." He said, smiling slightly. I wished I could smile back but I couldn't seem to get my moth to move in that direction.

"Thanks, I have been doing okay. With Edward here I have managed to control my crying when I am at school. He has helped a lot. By the way, sorry I haven't come up to see you. I forgot all about La Push. I was trying not to think about them you know? So I just focused on Forks." I said.

"Don't worry about it you had plenty to worry about. Do you like it here, in Forks I mean?" he said.

"It is rainy, but nice enough. School is fine, but there are a couple people that I wish weren't there. I really wish that no one knew now. It is going to be hell. What about you? Still hanging out with Quil and Embry?" I said.

"Schools good. Yes. We ride our bikes a little ways down from here. Its awesome!" he said grinning. I smiled lightly back at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't introduce you guys. Edward, this is Jacob Black. When my mom would visit your mom, my dad would take me up her and visit Billy, Jacob's dad. They went fishing. That is why I never met you, I was always with my dad." I said. Edward put out his hand for Jacob to shake. Jake took it and smiled at him.

"So, are you guys like, going out?" he asked playing with the sand.

"Um, yeah. Since last night." I said. It was very awkward. I always knew that Jacob had a crush on me. This just made things more complicated now that I was with Edward. I never liked Jake more than a friend. He had always been there for me. He was my only friend my age. Other than that, I was a total loner.

"We should probably get going. It was great to see you Jake! We really should hand out sometime soon okay?" I said. He nodded and smiled at me. Edward waved and we walked back to the car.

"Edward, what is going to happen at school on Monday?" I said on our way home.

"I don't know Bella, but I will help as much as I possibly can. I will be there with you the whole day. I promise." He said taking my hand and bringing it up to his lips.


	6. Falling Feeling, Fear I Can't Go On

Hello, my faithful readers! I am sorry that this took a long time. You see, school has started for me, and it is my first year in high school not very many of my friends are in my classes, so I don't talk. I am really nervous and I haven't really had much time. I am sorry this one is so short too. Anyway, since school has started, updates will be farther apart. I don't know how long I will be able to work on this story because I still have my novel and school work. Any way, here is the 6th chapter. I got the name of the title from a song called _sound the alarm_ by Saves The Day. Check it out, it kicks major bum chucks.

Loves to the yous, from the me.

* * *

Chapter 6: Falling Feeling, Fear I Can't Go On

Bella's Point of View:

I was so terrified Monday morning when Edward and I walked into the school. He was holding my hand, and as soon as we walked through the doors, Alice was at my side.

Alice had called the house on Saturday night when Edward and I returned home. She promised to help fend of the people who would be asking me questions. She told me that she understood why I didn't tell her, and also that if I felt like I needed to talk she was always there. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had also called and said they would help when they could.

Somehow, even though I knew I had friends who were going to try and make the next week as bearable as possible, I couldn't help feeling like I was falling, and that when I finally hit the ground, I wouldn't be able to get up and go on.

Jessica was the first to approach me when Edward, Alice, and I walked through the hallway that was filled with people whispering about me.

"Oh my god. I heard about your parents. That is _so_ horrible. I mean I still have both of my parents. What is like being an orphan?" When she said the word orphan I stopped breathing. I had never though of myself being an orphan before. I could feel the tears start to come up to my eyes when Alice spoke.

"Bella's not really in the mood to talk right now. I think we are just going to get to class." I turned to her and thanked her with my eyes. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, a gesture that may have been the cause of several gasps that I heard.

We walked into class only to have the teacher come up to my desk and start to talk to me.

"Bella, dear, I am so sorry about your parents. It must have been absolutely dreadful. Let me know if there is anything I can do." I just nodded and looked down at the desk.

Edward patted my back and I shut my eyes, massaging my temples. I just wanted to leave. I wanted to leave and have no one follow me. No one to ask how bad it was, or try to make sense of it. I wished that I could leave with Edward, and he wouldn't judge me or make assumptions, he would just hold me, like he has done every single night, since I fist looked into his liquid green eyes.

When class started I could feel everyone's gaze on me. I refused to look anywhere but my paper, where I was taking careful notes of the teachers lecture. Edward held my other hand. That was probably the only reason I didn't start crying right then.

The rest of the day was just as hard as the first forty minutes. About every 5 minutes some one would ask me how I was, or tell me how sorry they were. However, at lunch I couldn't take it anymore. Not after what _he_ said to me. I walked into the lunchroom, alone because Edward had to go to the bathroom and Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper weren't there yet. I walked through the door and every one turned to look at me.

"Swan! That's right I am talking to you. I see you don't have your bodyguards today. Did they find out that you are a little orphan? I heard your parents were in a gang and they had it coming. I bet they were killed for a reason. I bet they deserved to die." Mike said when I turned my head towards him. I felt the tears come crashing down from my eyes when he said that they deserved to die. I turned and ran from the lunchroom sobs filling my lungs. I didn't see where I was going and I bumped into something.

I didn't fall over like I should have. I realized that there were arms around me. I knew this hold. It belonged to the only sweet part of my life that I had left. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his chest. I didn't know what he was doing until he picked me up and carried me out of the school. He sat down in his car with me on his lap. We stayed like that until I was no longer crying.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Edward asked.

"Mike said that my parents deserved to die. That they had it coming." I told him and buried my face in his chest. His body tensed when I said Mike's name. He stroked my hair gently. I wondered what people thought of this. I hoped that maybe Edward's and mine relationship would distract them from the more disturbing factor of my life.

I looked up into Edward's beautiful green eyes. In them I saw so many emotions conflicting with each other. There was worry and sadness, anger and protectiveness. So many others were there but I couldn't recognize them because his lips were suddenly on mine.

My mind lost all thoughts except for the conscious fact that his lips were on mine. When he broke away I was disappointed and it showed on my face. He chuckled.

"People are starting to starting to stare." He said. I 'hmphd' and laid my head once again on his chest. Then the most vial thing happened.

The bell rang. I guess the saying, all good things come to an end was true. But honestly did they have to shove in your face by ring an obnoxious bell? I think not.


	7. Swinging My Life Away

Author's Note: Thanks a bunch for the reviews people. Sorry it took so long to update. I had lots of shit going on. emotional breakdowns and writers block. Yeah. Anyway here is chapter 7 I hope you like it. by the way sorry for the spelling mistakes. i do try but i for got to spell check this one. sorry.

disclaimer: I do not own Twilight unfortunately. Stephenie Meyer does. Also, I do not own the absolutely wonderful song, Swing Life Away by Rise Against. Check it out. it will blow your mind

* * *

Chapter 7: Swinging My Life Away

After that, the classes seemed to get better. The feeling of being in Edward's arms made me stronger somehow. When I had to separate from him to change for gym, I was reluctant. However, I finally let go and walked in to the dreaded place.

Since Edward's and my embrace in the parking lot, the whispers had become louder, not as in volume but there were more voices. Many people had abandoned the fact that my parents were murdered, and focused soley on my relationship with Edward.

"OH MI GOD! _You_ and Edward are together? Aren't when people die your supposed to like, not be happy?" Jessica said in a very rude tone.

"I don't see what is wrong with Bella and Edward being together, and actually you are supposed to be happy because when the person dies, they usually wish for loved ones to be happy." Angela, and very nice shy girl, quietly said to Jessica.

Jessica scoffed and went to stand next to her best friend Lauren, and joined her in glaring at me. "Don't worry, she is just jealous." Angela told me and smiled.

"Thanks. I think you might be the only other person I can stand to be around here besides Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. You know I laughed yesterday for the first time since." I said.

"Good for you! I don't know what I would do if that happened to me. I think I would miss them to much." She said. I liked how she didn't say the actual words 'if my parents died'. We finished getting dressed and walked out the door.

Edward was waiting for me and I smiled and him and took my hand and lead me towards the bleachers.

After school Edward and I walked to his car and got in. He turned on the radio and a song came on, one that I knew all to well. I was about to turn off the radio when I realized that I had to remember the good times. I started to sing the lyrics,

_Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?_

_Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?_

_Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost?_

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first,_

_Lets compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse_

_And lest un-write these pages and replace them with our own words…_

_We live on front porches and swing life away._

_We get by just fine here our minimum wage,_

_If love is a labor I'll slave to the end_

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

_I've been here so long I think that it's time to move_

_The winter's to cold summers over to soon_

_Lets pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow_

_And I've got some friends some that I hardly know_

_and we've had some times I wouldn't trade for the world_

_we chase these days down with talks of places that we will go_

_We live on front porches and swing life away _

_We get by just fine here our minimum wage_

_If love is a labor I'll slave to the end_

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

_Until you hold my hand_

_[musical break_

_I'll show you mine, _

_If you show me yours first_

_Lets compare scars,_

_I'll tell you whose is worse_

_And lets un-write these pages _

_and replace them with our own words_

_We live on front porches and swing life away_

_We get by just fine here our minimum wage _

_If love is a labor I'll slave to the end_

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

_Swing Live Away [x4_

When the song ended I knew that I had tears in my eyes. I was also aware that Edward was looking at me amazed and we were in front of the house. I blushed and looked down. I took my hand from Edwards and wiped at my tears.

"Why are you crying? What's the matter?" Edward asked, worried.

"It's nothing. My mother loved that song. She said that the man who wrote it was right, that we have to swing life away. It just brings back a lot of memories. She used to play that song around the house a lot." I explained. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

"Your mom was a very wise woman. We really do have to swing our lives away because one day they won't be there anymore. Bella, I want to swing my live away with _you_." He said. I blushed deeper and brought my lips to his. "By the way, you have a lovely singing voice." He said when we broke apart.

I giggled. And hugged him. We finally got out of the car and walked into he house to fine another note on the refrigerator. This time it said:

_Hello young love birds,_

_I am again staying with Carl. There is money for a pizza on the table. If I catch either of you in each others beds, there will be hell to pay on your parts. Remember that. _

_Love,_

_Mom/Elizabeth_

I giggled at the note and Edward picked up the phone to call the pizza place. After we finished our pizza and home work, Edward and I sat on the couch again. I was leaning in to him with his arms around my waist.

"I think this would be what they wanted for me, don't you?" I asked him.

"What?" He said confused.

"I mean, I am happy, well, as happy as I can be under the circumstances, and I think that is what they would have wanted."

"I can't imagine anything different. Your parents loved you so much. They are in every thing. Everything you do, everything you are, they are there too. They may have left physically but remember they are always there." He said.

"thank you." I said and twisted around in his arms so that I could kiss him.

"Its odd. I have only known you for about a month and you already know almost as much as they did." I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love knowing all those things about you. I want to know _everything_ about you. However, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said. I hugged him close, resting my head on his shoulder.

_The man came out from behind a wall and startled me. He was chuckling quietly and walking towards me with a dark smile on his face. He frightened me more than I could possible conceive. Please, please don't kill me, I thought. The man flashed a silver knife. I suddenly realized I was being backed into a corner. Edward I love you. I love you. I want to live please, please. I though. _

"_Do you want to know why I killed your parents little girl?" The man said. I whimpered and tears escaped my eyes. Why wasn't he here? Why wasn't Edward with me?_

"_Do you want to know why you survived? There wasn't enough time. 2 more minutes and you would have been just like them. Dead. Alone. I have you now. You won't ever get to tell any one that your parents.._

I woke up in a sweat. That dream had been so vivid. It felt so real. Like the man was actually there. Edward was in his room. I was scared. What if the man that killed my mother and father was looking for me.

what if he wanted to kill me. I couldn't die not when everything was starting to make sense again. I can't die they wouldn't want me to.

I got up and stumbled my way out of the room I tripped in the hall trying to get to Edwards door. I was already crying, the tears that clouded my vision poured from my eyes. Edwards door flew open and he quickly knelt down to help me.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" My angel said as he cradeled me in his arms. I cried into his chest the disturbing images of the mans face haunting my mind.

"I had a nightmare. It was _him_ Edward. He came for me. I think something bad is going to happen. I think he is really coming."

* * *

Author's Note: okay, sorry for the cliff hanger. I just had too. please please please review. i am looking at the number of hits, and then the number of reviews and it is almost sickeningly low. I beg you REVIEW! i love your im-put. I hope you like it. I might not update this week seeing as it is a busy one. two field hockey games, field trip. homecoming which my friends are forcing me to go to. oh well at least i got to buy a pretty new dress. well love you all who review, and Edward does too! yay! i rhymed! 


	8. Wake up, Wake up, Wake the Sun

**A/N: **

**Okay so first of all i would like to apologize. It took me far too long to get this out. My life just got way to hectic and I knew I wouldn't have time. But here it is. It took a lot to write this chapter. I wrote half of it and then my program shut down so i lost it, then i started to write it again but i decided i didn't like it so i re-wrote it in Edward's point of view as per request of Rockandrollmoni. Well i appretiate all of the wonderful reviews. I promise that i will try much harder to get you guys chapters. so here is a summery of the last chapter.**

_Bella is just starting to be happy, she is excepting things even though people are talking about her. But then she has a dream about the man who killed her parents. the last line from the last chapter was: "I had a nightmare. It was him Edward. He came for me. i think something bad is going to happen. I think he is really coming."_

**so enjoy this chapter. **

**Muah! **

* * *

Wake Up, Wake Up, Wake the Sun

Edward's Point of View:

I woke up to a thud and then her sobs. BELLA! I jumped out of bed and ripped open the door and she was kneeling on the floor and crying. I wrapped her up in my arms.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong?" I said franticly. I had to find out what was wrong with her. She needed to be okay.

She cried into my chest without answering and then finally her painfully woe filled voice came out in nothing but a whisper.

"I had a nightmare. It was _him_ Edward. He came for me. I think something bad is going to happen. I think he is really coming."

I gripped her tighter as she continued to cry. I carried her into my room and cradled her in my arms. We lay down on the bed.

I wanted nothing more then for her to stop crying. For her to stop hurting. I loved her so much it hurt me and to see her in pain made me so sad I almost cried myself. At first I let her cry for a little while then I asked what I had been wanting to know.

" Who is he Bella?" She looked at me with her sad eyes. Her beautiful face tear streaked. And I knew that it was the man who killed her parents.

She explained her dream to me and I listened. When the man came to her I tightened my grip around her. Why would some one want to hurt her. She was magnificent and If any one came near in any attempt to hurt her, I would throw myself before any harm could come to her.

"I promise you Bella, I won't let anything happen to you." I said and kissed the top of her head. We didn't go to sleep after that. We just sat there, occasionally I would kiss her temple or the top of her head. I was so sad for her. I just wanted it to get easier. We had to go to school the next day and I could tell that she didn't want to.

I could tell that she wanted to stay home. But, I knew that we couldn't. So I helped her get ready and I made her breakfast­–which she barley ate any of– and brought her out to my car.

The drive to school was silent, I was so scared that I would say the wrong thing and upset her. I didn't turn on the radio, I didn't know what to say. I drove with one hand and held hers with my other hand.

When we arrived. I looked at her and she looked so sad. Someone that beautiful shouldn't be so sad. It isn't right. I turned her head to mine and softly kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her fingers tangled in my hair. Finally I pulled apart from her.

"Oh boy." I said. She smiled at me I was surprised to see that it touched her eyes. I was going to make her happy. I was going to make her laugh again like she did when we scared the nearly-non-existant wits out of Newton.

She was my love and I would make her happy. I stepped out of the car and ran around to her side and helped her out. Lacing our fingers together, and started to walk towards the building.

As soon as we opened the door Alice skipped towards us with Jasper in tow. No doubt Emmett and Rosalie were in a closet some where. Alice slipped her arm into Bella's and smiled happily.

"So, What's up you guys? Bella, you look upset!" Alice said. I looked at Bella and she nodded her head.

"I didn't sleep well last night. I had this dream, about, well you know about the man who did this to my parents." She said. Alice stopped walking forcing Bella and me to stop as well.

"Oh my, Bella! Come to the bathroom we can talk there" She said. Bella looked back at me and I reluctantly released her hand.

She smiled at me as Alice pulled her into the bathroom. I was left alone with Jasper. I hadn't had a good long conversation with him in a long time and I missed it.

"So, how are things, I mean, how is she doing?" Jasper asked. He was not one to show all of his emotions. However, he could usually sense yours.

"She is doing well. She is just really worried about this dream. I am so scared for her." I said. Jasper nodded and patted my shoulder.

"She will be okay." He said. The girls came out and Bella hugged my tightly. I never wanted to let go. The bell rang and I released her. We said goodbye to Alice and Jasper and made our way to class.

Because Mike Newton was such a foul creature I felt very uncomfortable in his presence. Every time we were in the room with him I felt the need to gather Bella in my arms and block her from him.

Of course this could be because when ever we would be in a room with him he would always stare at her. Another possibility could be that he sexually harassed my beautiful Bella. But what did it matter why I hated him? I did, and I always would.

As the teacher droned on about something of which I already knew, I would trace the lines on Bella's hand and watch her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike Newton-if I may be childish- the poo-head himself starring at my Bella. I could tell what he was thinking. It was not hard to tell. I was surprised when I literally growled in his direction. He looked at me and smirked making a vulgar movement with his hips.

Now, I am a teenage boy, I think about sex. But never in the way that Mike Newton was thinking about it, about MY Bella. She was beautiful, not 'hot', she was innocent and sweet and it killed me whenever that damn boy looked at her in such a way.

Bella looked at me. I tilted my head and smiled at her. She smiled back. I knew she was sad. I wanted to make it go away. When the bell rang I wrapped my arm protectively around her waist when we walked by Mike Newton.

Bella surprised me by walking the opposite way of our class. She didn't say a word and I followed her until she quickly slipped into a janitor's closet. She pressed her lips to mine and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I put my fingers into her belt loops and pulled her towards me. How I loved her. How I loved the feeling of her lips on my own. When she pulled away I groaned. And then she said,

"Just to get you through the next class." And winked at me. Did I not tell you how incredible this girl was?

* * *

**A/N: So i hope you liked it. Pretty please review. I love constructive critisism. flame if you must but I really don't understand why anyone would want to be so mean. Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you love it.**


	9. Sugar in My Coffee

**Authors Note: _So I know i said i was going to update more frequently in the last chapter, but i was really busy. I had a lead role in the musical which meant 3 hour rehursals every day, plus my hardest courses were this semester so i had a lot of work. I am not going to promise that i will update sooner but seeing as it is the summer (unless i get writers block) i should be updateing more. For those of you who asked i haven't abandend the story and i hope this is satisfactory for now. Again i am SO SOORRY_**

* * *

_Recap: Edward found Bella out side of his door after her night mare and calmed her down. She was really freaked out but Edward helped. Bella and Edward made out in a janitors closet._

Sugar In My Coffee

Bella's Point of View:

Edward told me not to think about the man I saw in my dreams and I though that would be impossible. But the weird thing is, after he told me that, I stopped. My thoughts were full of him and my friends. I started to smile and laugh. I even went shopping with Alice and Rosalie, which if you didn't know, is saying something.

One time we were just hanging out at the mall. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were going hiking. Edward was very unsure about leaving me but I told him that I would be fine. Eventhough I wasn't so sure myself.

Anyway back to the point. Rosalie, Alice, and I were just hanging out in the mall, well really they were sitting in comfy chairs sending me in and out of the dressing room in different clothes.

I was had just put on a white button-up shirt, when I looked in the mirror and had a horrid flash back, the first in weeks. It was like I was standing in the ally way again with the white shirt on, the blood splattered across.

Except this time the man walked towards me his face hidden by the shadows. He kept walking until I could see his smirk and then it was like I was pulled back down to earth. And I was pushed up against the corner back to the mirror, face in my knees, sobbing.

I guess I was loud because Rose and Alice were knocking on the door asking me if I was alright. But I couldn't answer. I just reached up, unlocked the door and put my face back down. Alice and Rose rushed in.

"Bella what happened?" Alice asked. But I couldn't answer. I heard Rosalie say that she was going to call Edward and then we would go home. I was grateful that they were taking care of me, but I couldn't find the words, or any words for that matter.

I felt like I was underwater, I knew things were happening around me, but I just couldn't tell what they were. I felt like I was unconscious but I knew I wasn't. Then I heard Edwards voice and it was like I broke the surface.

"Bella, Bella. Shh. Its going to be okay. I'm here." That's what he said when he was holding me. I cried and then told him what I saw. He whispered in my ear some more and I felt a lot better. I thought about how even though it is a terrible thing that happened, at least I have someone to help me, I felt bad for the people that didn't.

On the drive home Edward put in a CD and there was a girl singing. She sang.

_Be the sugar in my coffee, be the strawberry to my banana._

_Swing with me on a tire swing_

_Hanging on a rainbow_

_Walk with me in the moon light_

_Hold me still tell me it will be all right_

_Just, be the sugar in my coffee_

_Be the hanky where I blow my nose._

_Be my security blanket_

_Hold me close don't let the gap between us, grow._

_Don't ever go away_

_Just stir some into me_

_Put that sweet stuff into me_

_Help me too believe_

_You want me_

_Be the sugar in my coffee_

_Be the vanilla in my cake_

_Be the chocolate sauce on my ice cream_

_Just, be that breath that I always take._

When the song ended I said.

"I like that song. It made me feel better."

"Good, I'm glad. I found it online last night. You are the sugar in _my_ coffee Bella, I have a feeling you always will be." He said to me as we pulled into the house. When we got out of the car I hugged him and rested my head on his shoulder. It was then I made a vow to myself. I would block out the memory of that day as best as I could.

I was in a good place, I had great friends, a wonderful boy who loved me, and a guardian who was very kind and welcoming. As long as I only remember when it was good, then I can be truly happy. I kissed Edward and we walked towards the house.

We went inside and checked the messages. There was one that destroyed my previous commitment to forget about the day that ruined me. in a deep voice the message said.

" I know where you live Isabella. I've watched you. It won't be hard to kill you, just like it wasn't hard to kill your parents. Good bye, Isabella. It won't be long now." I looked at Edward and I saw the panic in his eyes.

He pulled me to him and I was comforted to smell him. to have him wrapped around me. He picked up the phone and dialed 911.

* * *

**Authors Note: So there it is, just so you know I LOVE reviews. if i get a lot, it will encourage my speediness! any way i hope this was good, review, and i will love you too! so yeah. what do you think. and teh lyrics from the song, i wrote them. tell me what you think!  
**


	10. How Do I Fix My Head?

_**Authors Note: Hey! So I got this chapter out with in a month! pretty good right? You should remember what happened in the last chapter since it really wasn't that long ago that I posted it. I hope you in joy this one, its got some fluff, and angst, and drama, and rumors. So I covered most of the bases. My longest chapter too, so feel privliged, or at least rewarded! I do ask to get reviews. I remember when I first started this story, with in 25 minutes of posting a chapter i would have 15 reviews, now, after 5 days I get, maybe, a total of 7. I ask please review, I like critizism. it helps me. If there is something that bothers you, let me know I'll see what I can do. but, please review, i don't even mind the ones that say "update soon please!" I like knowing my story is being read, and that I'm not just attacking Steve (my computer) for nothing. Any way, enjoy, and review!**_

* * *

How Do I Fix My Head?

"Hello, This is 911 what is your emergency?"

"My name is Edward Masen I live on 87 Dale Lane. We have just been threatened." Edward spoke quickly into the phone while I buried myself in his chest, trying to get a hold on myself.

"They will be here in a minute, Bella." I gripped him tighter knowing that he was the only thing that was holding the two sides of me together, the first being the one moving on and focusing on the future, and the other, afraid of what comes with forgetting. Together those two pieces balanced me to remember the right things and forget the bad ones. Apart, one would take prisoner and I have a feeling that the small part of me that wanted to forget, is not strong enough to defeat my tortured other half.

Just then the sound of sirens filled my ears and a cop car pulled into The Masen's drive way. Some one knocked and Edward pulled me along side him to the door. It opened to reveal a tall thin Man in a police uniform. He was looking at us hesitantly as though it might be a prank, but then as he saw my tear stained face, I think he recognized me from the television.

"Edward, what exactly happened?" the officer said as Edward stepped aside for him to enter.

"I don't know, we got home and checked the messages this played." He pressed play again and I put my face once again to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and hummed in my ear. "Sheriff, I don't know what to do! She has already been through so much." I heard Edward say, though, my hearing was muffled by his embrace.

"Edward, I promise to look in to it, for now, though I'm going to send some one down here to keep an eye on this place. We are going to make sure you are safe at all times. Surrounded. I will do my best to protect you." Sheriff Durden said. I would have thanked him but I was too ripped apart.

Why did this happen to me? Why did someone have to be obsessed with finding me? Why did they need me dead? All I want to do is forget that day happened.

The Sheriff left after a few more cop cars arrived and surrounded the place. Edward called Elizabeth to make sure she would come home right away. Then he carried me up the stairs to my room. He Sat with me on my bed, mostly because I wouldn't let go. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head to his and kissed me softly on the lips, and then hugged me to him. We lay down and I wouldn't unclench my arms from him. I could not, would not, sleep a lone. This was something I could not face and I needed Edward. He hummed my lullaby, and while it didn't put me to sleep at least I could relax for a while.

I didn't get any sleep and when Elizabeth came home she thankfully allowed Edward to stay with me. I don't know how many hours it was before the sun came up, but when it did, I knew that I hadn't slept at all. Edward was sitting against the headboard, his eyes closed, still with his arms around me. I was glad he was able to get some sleep and I decided to just watch him for a while. He was beautiful in everyway. His lips were soft and squishy in all the right ways, and his face had just the right amount of awkwardness to make it amazing. Of course I was only able to enjoy the view for so long, before my brain repositioned its self on the object of my restlessness.

Why did this have to happen to me? And why when things were going so well? Was I not meant to be happy? Was someone going to take Edward from me soon as well? The though of losing him was worse than losing my own life. Even though I had known him for a little over 2 months and already I had such strong feelings. That was my problem I got too attached. I wish I hadn't gotten Edward mixed up in all of this. If it weren't for me he wouldn't have to worry.

I couldn't stand not hearing his voice any longer so I softly kissed his, as previously mentioned, squishy-in-all-the-right-places lips. He smiled under them and opened his eyes.

"Are you feeling any better?' he asked me.

"Only because you're awake." I said, and immediately regretted it. Who says stuff like that? Couldn't I do anything right? Edward must have seen the look on my face and guessed my thoughts because he kissed me and that cleared my mind quite a bit!

But once I felt the absence of his mouth, I felt the presence of my predator. No matter how much I tried to pretend it wasn't happening, he was looking for me. Who ever he was, he scared me. He took the two people I cared about most, and killed them. I had much more people that I cared about now. What if he came after them?

"You're thinking to much. Just let me in Bella." He said, and then realized what the words could also mean. "Woops, didn't mean it like that! Dirty minded girl." He said shaking his head.

I smiled at him. Knowing that there would be few times to do this in the next few weeks I kissed him again.

"I'm scared Edward. I'm scared he will come for you or for Elizabeth or Alice or Jasper or Rosalie or Emmett. I don't want to be the cause for their lives to end. I'm scared of being taken away from you. I'm scared you'll be taken away from me." I wasn't allowed to keep going because he crushed me to his chest. He kissed my head and started to speak in his ever-calming voice,

"Bella, I won't let any one take you away from me. We have the police for protection and as long as you want me to be, I'll be here. I will never leave you. I know I said before that I loved you but I couldn't even begin to understand what that meant until these past couple of weeks. You are truly amazing. You have been though far too much and I will keep you safe." He said that, and I wanted to believe him. I wanted to think that everything would be okay. I wanted to think that if he protected me I wouldn't feel guilty, but I knew that if he protected me, I would only be responsible for more pain.

How could this boy, this wonderful boy, put him self in danger for me? What was I worth? I'm an orphan, nothing extraordinary about me. My parents died. He shouldn't have to be with some one who has baggage and brings catastrophe when she has nothing to offer.

"Edward, I'm not going to be your burden. If this truly is happening, I don't want you to feel obligated to help me. You shouldn't have to be with some one who causes this much trouble and I can't even give you­­­–––" I was cut off by his lips moving with mine.

"Silly Bella, how could you even conceive that thought? You are not a burden. Don't ever think that again. When I told you that I thought I loved you I wasn't just saying it. I wasn't sure of my feelings then because they were so new, but now. Oh, I know I love you. You think of others before your self. You're the most compassionate girl I have ever met. You are so strong it astounds me and you are mine. I wouldn't have it any other way. That is of course unless you don't feel the same about me." He said the last part looking elsewhere and I turn on the bed so I wasn't sitting on his lap but right in front of him.

"Edward Anthony Masen, I love you more than I can stand it some times." I said forcing him to look at me. He kissed me again then. It was a wonderful kiss. His tongue touched mine in an explosion of hormones and excitement. I don't think I had felt anything as wonderful until that kiss. When the kiss had ended, we got out of bed and I went to take a shower.  
Getting to school was, well I dare say it was interesting. Although still scared, I was a bit more relaxed with Edward holding my hand. We were driven to school by a police car with a few others driving behind us. Once we pulled into the school parking lot all eyes were on us. I was never comfortable in those situations and my classmates ever judging eyes were all focused on the cop cars, until Officer Diffner opened the back door and Edward and I climbed out. Every single person in that parking lot who wasn't already looking in our direction, was looking there now, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

The night before we were told that we were going to be escorted every where we went and while have police officers around all the time would be an attention grabber, at least we would be safe.

People were whispering, with one exception of some one yelling "HOLY SHI—"before some one smacked him in the arm. As a precaution, we would have police officers guarding the perimeter of the school, and also there would be one outside of the class that we were currently in.

Once Emmett was told our story, he took it upon himself to be there every time we walked down the hallway. I told him it was completely unnecessary, but he didn't listen. What I had learned about Emmett was that he was extremely stubborn. That's how he got Rosalie to agree to go out with him the first time. He just wouldn't take no for an answer, and eventually she wouldn't either. She fell for it, the charm, the protectiveness, everything.

Jasper having heard every thing was our rock. He just, comforted. He didn't obsess about it like Alice and Rose had, bombarding me with hugs and soothing words. He looked at us, gave Edward and I a small smile, and said,

"I hope this gets better for you, you both deserve it."

After school was over we were escorted back, to the house and I was glad to be there. I hoped so much that I would be able to sleep that night because, well, because that day had been exhausting. Fending off the rumors that were coming at us in all directions was a job all in its own. They ranged from, Edward and I heading an armed robbery to a bank, to Edwards mother was abusing us, that was dispelled quickly when they say that neither of us had any scars. It was ridiculous how fascinated people were with OUR lives.

As Edward and I ate the left over Chicken Parmesan in the fridge, I was completely aware of the Police cars in the drive way and I could feel their presence. Its not like I wasn't grateful for the protection, its just, I felt like a prisoner. I think Edward caught on to my feelings and walked around the table pulled me out of the chair and into his arms. Oh, his arms. They were everything I couldn't possibly imagine. They were warm and inviting, and strong and being there with my face on his chest and my arms around his waist, with his hands rubbing my back, I felt free. I looked up to him and said the words before I could control them.

"You smell really good." Realizing what I said I froze, I felt his chest rumble and I heard him laugh softly, a noise I had survived almost 24 hours with out hearing. I heard him laugh and I couldn't control myself I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. I guess he was surprised because he didn't catch me right away when I jumped so I had to wrap tightly around him. Then, as any boy would, He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back.

"We…. Should….go….up…stairs." He said between kisses. I knew what he meant, but I stopped kissing him to look in to his eyes. He was a little confused and then he looked embarrassed.

"No! Not like that, I just mean, I don't want my mom to walk in, and see us, well you know see us, um, like this." He said. I smiled and kissed him again. "I missed that today." He said.

"Missed what?" I said legs still wrapped around his waist, kissing his jaw.

"Your smile." He said walking towards the stairs. He gently unwrapped my legs from around him, and placed me down, grabbing my hand. "Come on, let's tell Steve we're going to bed." He said and we walked to the door and peeked out, Edward told Deputy Steve that we were heading to bed for the night and he nodded and walked back to his post.

As soon as the door was shut I kissed him again. And He grabbed my hand and we ran up the stairs to his bedroom. With the door shut, I mauled him. I kissed his face, his neck, and then finally his lips. I needed to forget that I was being stalked and prowled upon like and animal. The best way to forget is to divulge into something that will help you and make you feel good.

When we had finished with our teenage pleasant war, lips swollen, and adrenaline pumped, I leaned into his chest and smiled brightly. During this wonderful battle his, as well as my, shirt had been removed. I was in my bra and my pants, and he was in his pants with is chest all bare and beautiful. I must admit I had enjoyed it so much that I hadn't wanted to stop, I was pushing for everything, but Edward, being the most amazing person and boyfriend that anyone could have latched on to, stopped us. When I asked why, this is what I was told,

"I love you Bella, deeply and you don't even have an inkling of how much it kills me to refuse you. I won't take this from you when you are vulnerable. I know you love me too, at least I hope to everything in a higher power that you do, but I don't want you to regret this. It's a difficult time in your life and you shouldn't give up something like this because you need a thrill. I want you to be my first time, and I want to be your first time as well, but it won't, can't be just a distraction. So lets leave it here." He said.

"You have no idea how much I love you." I told him.

* * *

_**Authors Note: So there you have it! A nice long chapter with a little bit of everything.(or most things if your going to be particular about it) Now, I am leaving for France in two days, I can garentee that I will not have a chapter for you. But considering that coming home, I will be alone on a plane for 7 hours, I'm sure I can get inspired. so yeah, I probably won't update until after July 10th. Wish me a fun trip! Review please!!**_

_**Love,**_

Bananapenguin, your resident banana fairy!


	11. I'm Sorry, This is a copout

I'm really sorry for this.

I know you have been waiting a really long time but, I have decided to discontinue this story.

I am not motivated to write it any more.

To be honest, the movie had a big influence on that.

My views on the movie are, well let's just say I have a colorful vocabulary when describing what I thought.

So thanks for reading, I'm sorry I couldn't write any more. I didn't really like the way things came out.

If any one wants to continue it, you can PM me and I'll give you rights.

Thanks. And Sorry.


End file.
